Residential buildings are normally placed on cement or cement block foundations, which are sunk below ground level with the upper surfaces above ground level. In most instances, there is no more than a minimal fastening between the buildings and the foundation, as by J-bolts having lower ends embedded in the cement and an upper threaded end passing through a sole plate with a washer and nut threaded thereon. This is usually sufficient, except for hurricanes and tornadoes. In view of the costly destruction of housing by high winds, it has become important to provide a construction of anchoring houses to their foundations. Various ways have been suggested but none has enjoyed widespread acceptance.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple system for more adequately anchoring a building to its foundation including its top plate or plates of an outer wall. It is another object of this invention to provide a system whereby spaced metal rods under slight tension provide the principal resistance to high wind forces tending to move a house from its foundation. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description.